


Eremin Week Day Five: Night Out

by XoKris10oX



Series: Eremin Week Oct 14-20 2015 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drunk Eren Yeager, Eremin - Freeform, Eremin Week, M/M, Making Out, Partying, Spin the Bottle, armin's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKris10oX/pseuds/XoKris10oX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eremin Week Day Five: Night Out<br/>"I remember last Friday night like it was yesterday. Considering I was the one of the few sober, I could remember everything right down to the first few shots Eren took and Mikasa joining him. It was somewhat entertaining when I wasn't pulled into party games and whatever. But I believe it all started when we got to Jean's place for his house party... That's when hell began."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eremin Week Day Five: Night Out

I remember last Friday night like it was yesterday. Considering I was the one of the few sober, I could remember everything right down to the first few shots Eren took and Mikasa joining him. It was somewhat entertaining when I wasn't pulled into party games and whatever. But I believe it all started when we got to Jean's place for his house party... That's when hell began.

* * *

**A Week Ago**

"Glad you guys could make it!" Jean cheered, allowing Eren and myself to enter. I was never really into partying but I was dragged here by Eren, who is my secret crush. Some people were already drunk and it wasn't even ten yet. I sighed and gave Jean my jacket so he could hang it up. I watched some drunken girls dancing on the table, giving some guys a show. I felt so out of place here.

"Let's get some drinks." Eren grabbed my hand, which I blushed to, and pulled me towards the drinks table. I wasn't much of a drinker but I did have a cup of Sour Puss. I pretty much stood in the corner like the loner I was and watched this whole event unfold. Jean was pretty much hammered before midnight and Marco was trying to help him stay on his feet. Levi didn't seem like he was drunk at all. Hanji, on the other hand, stumbled into him.

"Tch, idiot." Levi growled low in his voice. He threw Hanji over his shoulder and trotted towards the bathroom with her. Hanji screamed something about Steve will end us all. Whoever that Steve is.

"Hey, what'd you doing in the corner like a party pooper?" Annie, Mikasa's girlfriend, came over to me. I just smiled at her.

"No reason. I'm just not the partying type I guess."

"So you're like me. Rather stay home watching a good movie with popcorn." I could hear amusement in her voice. Despite what people thought of Annie, she was really friendly to me. Some would even say protective. Kinda like how Mikasa is over Eren. Eren and I are lucky since we have the strongest girls in our school willing to kick anyone's ass for us if they even lay a finger on us. I use to be bullied until I met Eren, Mikasa and Annie. After I got to know them better, we'd always hang out. Everywhere we went.

"You know it." I joked, earning a small smile from the emotionless blonde.

"You do realize Mikasa and Eren are going to be drunk right? They had too many shots to even realize." Annie motioned over to the group that was cheering Mikasa and Eren on. I sighed and nodded.

"And guess who's going to have to carry their drunk asses out of here?"

"Us." Annie chuckled slightly before taking a sip of her own drink. The music seemed to be pounding in my ears. When I seen Eren's eyes lock with mine, instantly I knew he was drunk. Some people say it's scary how much he and I get one another but I just know Eren that well.

"Annnnnnd they're drunk." Annie got Mikasa pretty well too.

"Armiiiiiiiin~" I groaned when I felt an arm wrapped around my shoulders and someone pulling me away from the other blonde. I didn't know where I was being taken, I just knew I was taken into a room where people sat around in a circle. "M-Me and Armiiiin w-wanna play."

"Why not?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jean laughed loudly. I had a feeling this would happen. I was forced to play some drinking game or something.

"Eren, sit your drunk ass down." Levi demanded. I sat beside Levi while Eren sat across from me since he couldn't find where I was. When I seen Marco place a bottle in the middle, I realized what game this was. My eyes widened and and a vibrant blush flushed my cheeks.

"D-Do I have to play the game?" I asked.

"Yes. You're the only sober one here besides me and I don't want to deal with these drunk asses by myself." Levi gave me a death threatening glare. I was more scared of him than the game. I watched as Jean went first and spun the bottle. I watched with eyes full of terror as it slowed down to the person beside me. I thanked my lucky stars when it landed on Marco. Marco blushed but crawled over to where Jean was, non the less. They both gave nervous chuckles as their lips met in a short, chaste peck.

"What if you have to kiss Hanji?" I joked with Levi only to get a slap on the back of the head by said black haired man.

"What if you have to get kissed by Eren?" I blushed and looked away with crossed arms.

"It won't h-happen. You think this is some cliche where Eren will spin and it'll land on me?" I scoffed, ignoring the breathy laugh Levi made. I didn't even pay attention until it was Eren's turn to go. He could barely spin the bottle as to how drunk he was. It first landed on Jean who snorted and demanded he spun again. I kinda chuckled at how Eren glared and said Jean would be lucky enough to kiss a princess of his level. Whatever that meant. Eren spun the bottle again with a sloppier turn. I watched as the bottle spun and spun and spun until it stopped. It was pointing at me. Staring me in the face. Shooting some type of beam that made my cheeks turn red.

"Cliche, hmm?" Levi teased beside me. I barely heard him.

"E-Eren's too drunk so h-he woul-" I was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing on mine. I squealed and nearly fell back if it wasn't for my hands holding me up. My eyes were wide open as for Eren's were closed. He was kissing me with so much strength and passion, I almost forgot who I was. He was seated in my lap while holding my face and had his tongue in my mouth. When did that happen? It twirled and twirled and that's when I felt myself relax more. But I knew I shouldn't. This was taking advantage of Eren's drunken state. At least he wouldn't remember this. Cat calls and howls erupted from the drunks and I was sure Levi was smirking. Why wouldn't he? When Eren pulled back, he had a smirk on his lips and playfully ran his tongue across his bottom lip.

"Armin tastes good." He laughed like the drunk he was along with the others. He nuzzled into my neck and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Armiiiiin~"

"W-What?" My voice cracked.

"Y-You're soo... pr-pretty." He hiccuped and moved his arms so they were around my head. He pulled my face into his chest and cradled it like a mother would a baby.

"Uhhhh E-Eren?"

"S-Sometimes I si-sing in the shower!" I sighed when Eren wouldn't let go no matter how hard I tried. "Y-You're my best fr-friend Armin!"

"Mhm. Eren come on, go back to your spot so the others can keep going."

"I-I wanna dance." Eren murmured. "I-I wanna make out."

"Why not do both?! Hahahahahahaha!" Jean laughed, raising his drink in the air. Eren hummed in approval. I didn't know how one would make out and dance at the same time but clearly Eren had his ways. Before I knew it, I was dragged to the dance floor by the drunk brunette where he placed his hands on my hips and swayed back and forth. His lips met mine and his tongue was down my throat faster than Levi cleaning. I released a moan against my wishes but that just seemed to fire Eren up more. Eren was so drunk which was kinda amusing. The rest of the night was spent with Eren's tongue in my mouth and his arms wrapped around my neck. Eren passed out on me when he moved us to the couch. Was I squished? Yes. But it was so worth it. I never felt more happy at the moment in my life. At that moment I realized, I needed to get out more. Which I planned to do in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I was going to post this as a separate story but thought it'd be a good idea to use it for Eremin Week. I think I'm caught up now. Yay! :D Now I can finally go with the flow. Hahaha. xD Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


End file.
